gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Arkat
A great hero who killed Nysalor and founded the Autarchy Brithini *He was born in the forest of Brithos, during the Sunstop of 375 ST *He was fostered by Aldryami *He was raised in the Horali caste that his grandfather had belonged to Hrestoli *Around 400 ST, he was part of the Fourth Brithos Army of Law *The Army freed Arolanit then went on to punish Tanisor *After the Army was routed by Tanisor, Arkat went to Seshneg *He incited everyone against the worship of Nysalor whom he called Gbaji. *In 408 ST, he aided King Blastring against the Temple to Nysalor in Frowal *Arkat became a Hrestoli and soon learned all of its arts and magic. *In 410 ST, he lead an army into Tanisor and killed Grachamagacan *In 417 ST, Arkat was named the Master of Armies for the Holy War of Law Against Chaos *In 418 ST, he led his army into Ralios and was killed and dismembered by Palangio and sent to hell. *He reappeared in 422 ST in Hrelar Amali with Harmast Barefoot *He participated in the Lightning Revolt but departed. *He did not return to Ralios until 424 ST when he reappeared with cavalry at the Battle of Vanganth Hill Orlanthi *In 426 ST, he became a Humakti, called Humaktson. *In 428 ST, Arkat fought many battles at Kartolin Pass but failed to capture it. *In the next year, he stormed the City of Wolves *In 430 ST, Arkat moved away to see (at Nolos?) to prepare for a naval landing in Slontos *In 431 ST, he landed in Slontos and fought the battles of Sardrandos and Stenentos *In 432 ST, he won the Battle of Kaxtorplose with Hendrik the Free's help. *In 433 ST, he liberated Esrolia and spends the next few years in Kethaela and southern Dragon Pass *During this time, he built Arkat's Hold *He was healed of an old wound from Zorak Zoran by Garazaf Hyloric around this time. *In 436 ST, he failed in the Battles of the Four Gates to cross the Dragonspine *He succeeded the next year (in 437 ST) with a surprise move through the Dragon Skull Pass *In 438 ST, he fought the Battle of the Kitchen and won. *in 439 ST, he liberated the last of the Theyalans in the Battle of the Fields of Ash. *He is not apparently present in 441 ST when the Wave of Terror counterattacked. *He appears in the next year to clear away Nysaloran troops north of the Dragonspine. *In 443 ST, he marched north through Saird and Talastar, gaining allies. *In 444 ST, Arkat fought and lost the Battle of Markoth. He acquired an Uz bodyguard after this. *Arkat raised another army and fought and won the Battle of Dayhail. He then split the army into two, sending the Army of Orlanth against Dara Happa and the Army of Truth to Dorastor. *In 446 ST, Arkat was defeated at the Battle of Salinsfort. Uz *At Kwaratch Kang's suggestion, Arkat decided to become an Uz. *He abandoned the Army of Truth in 447 ST. *He survived the Troll Adoption Rites in Redstone Cave. *He returned as an Uzuz in 448 ST and reassembled an Uz army. *He worshipped Zorak Zoran, called "Kingtroll". *He conquered Dorastor in 449 ST, probably building Arkat's Last Tower at this time. *He then killed Nysalor in the Battle of the Tower of Dreams in 450 ST Autarch *Afterwards, he ruled Ralios *He made Arkhome as his capital. *He retired to Statham Well Miscellany *He was illustrated as a burly redheaded man *He had a Sword named God Cleaver or the Unbreakable Sword. *He slew Diamodonus *He gifted Troll Mountain to the Uz *Named after him are: :*Arkat's Hill Comment *A second chronology of the Gbaji Wars in Maniria exists with dates out of kilter with the above chronology. However since the original chronology has been supported in two publications, the dates of the second can only be taking as relative dating at best. Sources *Guide to Glorantha *History of the Heortling Peoples *Coming Storm *Cult Compendium Category:Arkat